Last War
by Player 19
Summary: What would happen if there is an organization that basically watch over the world faced a zombie outbreak. What would the members of this SOULL do in this criss? Follow as a member of SOULL helped a group of survivors while fighting against the forces of the undead and the broken. (Might change the ratings as the story progress)


**Prologue: Detachment**

Transmission #0 Designate: HOTEL

Worldwide Briefing: Priority 1

Redirect Maslow, Alex, Hawthorne, Jacob, Locke, Kevin, Cogan, Daisy, and Lester, Cody to SOULL HQ

Three days before Z-day

* * *

Today was a good day to be called upon the duties of SOULL directly. The southern part of the Pacific ocean was buzzing with its dormant strength. The sky was in perfect symmetry; the sun in a center while there are fewer clouds on both side of the sun.

A sound broke out of dominating seas and the gentleness of the winds. The origin of the sound is a jet of a sorted. This jet is a unique, hybrid-wing aircraft with similar flight capabilities of a VTOL aircraft. The rear engines able to make the jet to reaching to mark four. The jet seems to possesses two large, angle-adjustable rotors in each wing, which grants the aircraft a vertical take-off and landing capacity. The rotors are not the only ones that are adjustable so does the wing tips. Members of a certain organization called this aircraft, "Quinjet" for its likeness in the Marvel movies.

Inside the Quinjet is like Bell Boeing V-22 or Osprey, there are seven people; a pilot, a handler, a second in command and the four leaders of legendary units. The pilot looks female based on the height, body shape, and voice. As part of SOULL, she wears all black flight suit with a helmet showing a skull of a sort. The shaven head handler looks in his late 30s or early 40s. As a handler, he wears a blue formal suit with a white tie with a patch of SOULL symbol and name that states, 'Hudson.'

The now labeled Hudson stand behind the pilot, "How far are we from the base, Stanfield?"

The pilot answers, "We're about forty minutes out from the base, sir."

Hudson walked over to one of the passengers who seem to be sleeping with his headphones on him. He had dark hair, wore glasses, brown eyes, young face, olive skin tone, and looks thin. He is wearing his usual attire when SOULL calls or send him; gungnir classed knee guards, tactical/Tacpad for wrist armor, tactical/hard case utility, Assault/Commando chest armor, odst left and right shoulder armor, and grenadier with blue visor color. The helmet is decorated as if it was a wolf head and located to a seat closest to his right. The armor is black color with decorations of tempest storms. Instead, a dog tag warped around his neck is an 18k real gold diamond necklace.

"What kind of music are you listening to, Sgt. Hawthorne?"

Hawthorne answers with no emotion, "Gospel"

"Didn't take it that you're a believer."

"I'm not but I am. We know each other long enough to past the last name basis, Jack."

"Must respect agents, that's handler rules."

"I have a question, Jack?"

"Of course!"

"Why is my second-in-command in this mission briefing?" said by Hawthorne pointing to a passenger on his side near the hangar door of the 'Quinjet.'

The so-called second-in-command is wearing the same uniform as Hawthorne is wearing expect that he doesn't wear a necklace and have his helmet on covering his entire face. Underneath that armor, he had dark hair, black eyes, light skin tone, and diamond shaped face. His sight turned from an empty seat to Hudson and Hawthorne and get out of his seat and walk fast to their position.

The second-in-command asked, "You called, Jacob?"

Sgt. Hawthorne reply, "No, Kevin. I was just asking Hudson here to why you're the only corporal in this meeting? That's all."

"The reason why I'm the only corporal is that…"

Before the now named Kevin could explain further, the handler beat him to the punch, "The thing is that you've received a special mission that Cpl. Locke will representation of Tempest Wolves."

"What is this special mission?"

"I didn't ask that since the director didn't reveal that informative when he says, 'Have Sgt. Jacob Hawthorne to my office upon arrival." With that finished, Jack Hudson returns to his seat as the rest of the passengers got off of their seats and approached Jacob Hawthorne and Kevin Locke. It is two boys and one girl.

The first that approached is a boy that had black hair, dark brown eyes, oval-shaped face, brown skin tone, and looks a bit thin. His armor is consist of Operator helmet with black color visor, Assault/Sapper chest armor, UA/Base security shoulder armor, UA/Buckers wrist armor, Fj/Para knee guard armor, and Tactical/soft case utility. The armor is decorated in red color with the emblem of a skull and two swords stabbing the skull. It is Sgt. Alex Maslow; leader of a section codenamed Crimson Blades.

The second is another boy that also had black hair, dark brown eyes, and brown skin tone, but had a round face shape and looks a bit plumper. His armor is consist of Commando helmet, Assault/Commando chest armor, and the rest of his armor resembles in as ODST. His armor is decorated in the emblem of a lightning or thunder striking an anvil with realistic thunders throughout his armor like veins. It is Sgt. Cody Lester; leader of another section codenamed Thunder Strikers.

The last is a girl that also had black hair and dark brown eyes with the exception of light brown skin and a round face. Her armor resembles of Halo reach character known as Emile expect the color is in violet and no skull faceplate. It is also decorated in the emblem of hand holding a dagger. She is Sgt. Daisy Cogan; the leader of the last section known as Teen Killers.

Cody asks Jacob, "Did you know why we're being summoned to HQ?"

"Nope," was the answer from Jacob.

Alex states, "That isn't helping, Jacob."

Jacob replies, "All I know that this got to be big if all section squad leaders are being summoned."

Daisy asks, "Are you sure?"

"What other reason is there to summoned all leaders of every section within SOULL?

Kevin says, "He does have a point there."

* * *

Within the time frame, the "Quinjet" has appeared on location. SOULL HQ is the first man-made country that is almost shaped like a ball. It is connected and built with gigantic floating type structures of carbon fiber, resin, and metals. It is capable of holding about seventy-nine million eighty thousand of both civilians and military personals alike.

The "quinjet" has landed down on one of 250 runaways. Once the ramp opened, Jack Hudson and the agents walked out of the SOULL osprey only to meet two convoys of a limousine, motorcycles, and military Jeeps.

Hudson says as they walk up to the convoy, "We're late. Jacob, you be on the convoy on the left, the others are with me on the convoy on the right."

Jacob says as he goes to the convey, "Right."

As ordered, Jacob got into a white limo finding two people; both wearing black suits with the SOULL badge while the others got into a black limo finding two people; one of them is a general of sorts while the other is a US member of the UN security council.

* * *

(On Hawthorne's side) He handed out his hand to one of the two while saying, "Harry Walls"

The one that is closest to Jacob shook the hand as he says, "Your reputation precedes you, sir."

The other knocks the window between the drivers and themselves saying, "Step on it." The convoys started to drove off; one headed to SOULL HQ while the other headed to somewhere else.

Harry Walls says as he gives a folder to Jacob, "Nothing less than our survival as a species is at stake. Project Resurrection was meant to counteract massive deaths of wars in an isolated island. Instead of bringing back living soldiers, we created an uncontrolled weapon that wipes everyone including your former section known as Foresight."

Walls hands the Sgt a folder, in it are pictures of the disaster.

Sgt. Hawthorne looks Walls in the eye, "Where will I be developed?"

Walls give him a smile while says, "We're lucky to have you back, Mr. Hawthorne."

* * *

When the convey appears to their destination, a triplet of buildings was in view. The buildings are as tall as the twin towers and circular in nature. It is located at the center of the whole SOULL HQ. If a line were drawn on the street and around the towers, it will form a triangle.

These towers are known as the Triple Entente towers or the First Towers of SOULL. The builders call the former to the paid homage of the first step towards the future. The personals of SOULL call the latter due to the history of SOULL.

One of these buildings belongs to SOULL which is located the farthest of the other two. The right building belongs to the UN while the left building serves as a place to settle disputes between two or more countries or nations.

Within moments, the trio consists of Hawthorne, Walls, and unnamed high-level agent are inside the tower that is controlled by SOULL alone. Inside the building, there are a number of metal deflectors, security guards, and lobby stations where clerks work their computers and phones.

Walls with Hawthorne approach a clerk while Walls' partner leaves them behind. Walls says, "The VIPs."

The clerk reached to a phone, put it dial, and says, "He's here."

A trek through the SOULL inhabited building brings Walls and Hawthorne to an armed checkpoint.

"Please tell him we're here," said by Walls to a guard.

The guard replied as he picks up a telephone, "At once, sir!" Once his ear is on the phone, he says, "Clearance Prosper."

Walls and Hawthorne walked down a long hallway full of printings. Walls pointed one side, "Distinguish Heroes." After that, he pointed to the other side, "Distinguish Leaders."

At the end of the hallways, they encounter two more guards.

"Ariel" was the only word spoken. The guards opened the elevator letting the duo walked in.

Walls turned to Hawthorne and said, "He's waiting." Hawthorne only nods to this.

* * *

A walk through what seems to be a nerve center of SOULL, they reached another pair of guards while Walls simply spoke, "Sycorax."

They opened the doors revealing some sort of meeting room while Walls informed Hawthorne, "This inner sanctum was built four days after the end of the Cold War. We rarely use it."

Walls shake hands with Hawthorne once they're inside, "Good luck, Hawthorne." Walls walk off and Hawthorne took a seat. There was somebody on the opposite end of the room.

"Director" was all Walls says as he walks out of the room.

The Director says as he turned around, "Sgt. Hawthorne." The Director looks in his 40s and dressed in all white business suits. His eyes reminded Hawthorne of the great oceans imposed their domination. His left cheek has some sort of scars in forms of slashes. He is very close to bald-headed if you excluded the short black hair on his top head.

Hawthorne stands up while stated, "A great honor once more, Director Thel."

The now named director Thel orders, "Sit."

As ordered, Hawthorne sits down while Thel sits next to him seemingly in deep thought of something. Hawthorne recognizes this each time he was summoned during meetings with Thel before going to missions.

"We are in grave danger from this disease. Our way of life… Our very existence as a species is at risk."

Thel put out a map and showed Hawthorne while pointing, "We are in the process of establishing FOBs each country and sending sections to contain this threat. However, we're short manned and reacting too slow."

Then he pointed to a city in Japan, "I'm sending four sections with you as backup to establishing a FOB here. You're have proven yourself through and through that, you're the very best that we have. Anywhere. You will need to be. Mr. Hawthorne, take care of it.

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

 **This chapter was heavily based upon Call of Duty Black Ops mission 3 and the** **avengers** **2012\. About 20 or 21 OCs are based on real people while the rest are based on characters from other sources. SOULL is based upon SHEILD and their emblem is the** **symbol** **of Soul Eater. There will be elements of other games also. Soull hq is based upon Strike the Blood's main setting.**


End file.
